Pretty Girl
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: After finding out her long lost dad lives in Happy Tree Town, Mimi goes against her mother, Flaky, and searches for him while entering a music competition. She quickly learns that Happy Tree Town is NOT happy. Rated T for obvious reasons.


Hi, I made a new story!

Mimi-Hi, I'm Mimi the Bear-Porqupine!

So, how do you like it here, Mimi-chan?

Mimi-Being as I've been stuck in that psycho ward you call your mind...this is a nice change of pace.

Ha, wait until you meet the others. By the way, this has nothing to do with TTP or SCP. Mimi, _sil'vous plie_?

Mimi-I'm the only character Zshizshi-sama owns...oh, and Paul...and Lulu...and Sara...and Mrs. Murtle-

Just read!

* * *

Chapter 1

_BRIIING! _She kept her eyes closed, smashing the button on top of the alarm clock. "Grrrr...stupid alarm..."

"MIMI! You're going to be late for school, get up and get ready!" Flaky said, making breakfast downstairs in their small flat in California. Mimi groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her green hair lay in a messy braid behind her and she scratched her red fur, yawning. "Mimi, are you up!?"

"Yes, Mom~" She replied, her bear ears flicking backwards in annoyance. The young female bear climbed out of bed, stretching in front of the mirror before smiling. "Alright, let's go!" She began jumping jacks, counting as she did every morning, "one! Two! Three! Four!" When she got to fifty, she dropped to the ground and did push ups, all the way to thirty...one hand. The she went to her closet, scrutinizing every piece of clothing.

"Mimi, hurry up or you'll miss the bus!" Flaky yelled, annoyed. Why was it every morning her daughter had to wake up late? Shrugging, Flaky continued to chop up the strips of bacon. It must be in her blood, after all...he always did wake up late. Mimi looked at the clock and shrieked, pulling out her usual outfit. After slipping on the camouflage skirt, white tank top, and camouflage jacket with matching boots and beret, she dashed out of her room.

"Mom, did you sign my-"

"Note? Yes, I did, your teachers won't give you any trouble." Flaky handed her scrambled eggs in between two whole grain pieces of bread. "Really, Mimi, you need to start getting up earlier."

"But, Mo~om, I hate mornings! Bye!" She kissed Flaky's cheek and dashed out the door. Flaky shook her head.

"Just like her father..."

* * *

Mimi ran past all the apartment complexes and stores until she came to _La Chambre Rose_, a very chic new clothing store that was way too much money for her to afford, but they had everything she wanted to wear. Mimi froze, her black eyes glimmering in want when one of the store clerks, a cute poodle who was pretty friendly to her, came up to the window and stuck a large poster on the window.

A poster with a cat rocking out with a microphone, something Mimi wanted to do. "Gumi Records Travel Fight...? Live your dreams as a star next week at Happy Tree Town and win a recording contract with Gumi Records, the same records who have recorded with international singers Vivi, Bonni, and Shanni..." Mimi's eyes widened. Happy Tree Town, where had she heard of it before.

"MIMIIII!" The bear spun around and saw the bus. Lulu, a preppy yellow lab with blue eyes, was struggling to hold the bus driver longer. "But, I swear it, One Direction is coming!"

"For the last time, I don't like One Direction!"

"Then Lindsey Lohan!"

"Try again!"

"David Beckham!"

"No!"

"...Charlie Sheen?"

"Oh my gosh, where?!" The bus driver hopped off the bus and looked around rapidly. Mimi ran up, panting.

"I'm here..." She gasped, "where's the bus driver?"

"Looking for Charlie Sheen," Lulu replied, applying make up. Mimi looked at her and sighed. They would be late again.

* * *

_"Even though I beg you to stop,_

_you tempt me with everything you've got._

_I told you I needed time, but each time I see you_

_I'm blown off my mind!_

_There's nothing I can do,_

_I'm too in love with you!_

_I'm young and such a fool!_

_But, even then, I'm in love with you~_" Mimi sang during music class. This music class actually made you write your own songs and this week was a ballad, which ticked half the class off and excited the rest. Mimi was fine with either, as long as she got to sing her heart out.

"Wonderful! Wonderful, Mimi, you get better every time. And that's the chorus line?" Mrs. Murtle (a big purple turtle) asked, smiling slowly.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten the rest done yet."

"Yeah, like the singing part," Sara growled evilly. Her posse of popular girls snickered just as sinisterly. Even though Sara was the prettiest rabbit in school, she still harped on Mimi, she had no clue why though. Sara had nice brown fur, amber colored eyes, and could be a model if she wanted. She was also rich. Mimi lived on a flat, wore army fatigues, and had green hair.

_"It's because you look kinda like an anime character and Sara wants to look like one.__" _Lulu had said, confidently. What the heck was anime anyway?

"Now, Ms. Judds, we don't critize someone else's singing."

"Besides, I beat you in the competition, so shut up." They were about to go at it when Ms. Murtle interrupted them (slowly, but surely).

"Anyway, I have a big announcement. As you may have heard, Gumi Records is hosting a competition to find the next big music star. It's being held in a small town called Happy Tree Town and the winner not only gets a two-year recording deal with Gui Records, but also gets sponsered by..." She paused for dramatic effect, "Vivi herself." There were excited whispers all over. Sara was the first to speak.

"You mean _the _Vivi? As in the multiplatinum, ultra cool, top model, million dollar selling, mega awesome popstar Vivi? _That_ Vivi?"

"No, the Vivi at the supermarket who works the Express Lane-of course, _that_ Vivi!"

"I am so winning that competition! Imagine, me! In the same league as Vivi..." Sara declared, then gasped. "Do you think Bonni will be there? Mybe she'll give me tips too or maybe Shanni, a little childish, but that is so in right now-"

"Calm down, calm down!" Mrs. Murtle said, tired of her ranting. "I've got fliers if you want them. All you need to do is get your parents' signature and in a month, go to the competition." Mimi and Sara were the first ones up.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Look at my face...now look at my hand..." Mimi started, "the flier is not in my hand, look at my face again, now look back at my hand...the flier is now in my hand. So, I must be serious."

"You'll _never _make it in the competition. Vivi will take one look at you and barf, there's no way she'd pass up someone of my class."

"You mean the remedial class?" Mimi left, grasping the flier to her heart. This was her big chance.

* * *

"No, Mimi, it's not happening." Flaky said firmly as she scrubbed the counters of _Terra's Diner_. Mimi began to protest when Flaky held up her hand, "give it a rest. I'm not changing my mind."

"But, MOM, this could be my one chance at being a star! Come on, I promise nothing bad would happen! You were all for it until I said 'Happy Tree Town'."

"Exactly, it's not a good town. It's a very horrifying town that I don't want you anywhere near."

"Why not!? I'm sixteen, I can take care of myself."

"It's because you're sixteen that you're not going. You can't go without me and I'm not going within a thousand miles of that town."

"I researched it, Happy Tree Town is nine hundred miles from here."

"Don't get smart with me and no."

"Ugh, Paul, say something!" Paul, Flaky's longtime friend and coworker, looked up and sighed.

"Y'can't hold onto 'er for'ver, Flakes, she's growin' up."

"I don't care what either of you say, the answer is no and one more word of Happy Tree Town or this competition and I'll ground you for three months." Flaky snarled, suddenly becoming very defensive. Mimi's lip quivered and then her mom sighed. "You think I'm being mean, but you'll see it's for the best. Competition's like this come up like clockwork, the next time it comes, you're free to go." Mimi hung her head and padded down the pink and white marble tile before exiting. Flaky groaned, knowing she now had a moody teenage girl on her paws. Paul shook his head, sending his dreadlock-like fur everywhere (you gotta love sheepdogs).

"Flakes, when are y'gonna let that girl grow up? Ya've been coddling 'er ever since she could walk."

"Paul, I'm _from_ Happy Tree Town. It's not happy."

"I know, I know...but still, kids dun't grow up unless y'let 'em learn."

* * *

"Ugh, Lulu! My mom's a total spaz, she won't even consider it." Mimi whined into the phone while going through the closet in the hallway. She knew she hid her stash of sweets in there somewhere (Flaky didn't like it when she had candy...too many bad memories).

_"Did you tell her about Vivi?"_

"Well, duh! And still no, she's so irritating. She's always saying 'no'."

_"My mom and dad said no too. Apparantly, they don't think professional singing is a proper career and will get in the way of my studies..." _Lulu replied before mocking her dad, _"**If you focus on frivolous things like stardom, you'll never make it into Harverd Law**...whatever, I don't even want to be a lawyer." _Her parents were stone set on Lulu being a lawyer, ever since she was five and said she wanted to be a ballerina.

"At least you're free to do what you want, my mom doesn't even let me go to par-hey, what's this?" She pulled out a black shoe box from an expensive shoe store. Now, she knows her mom's taste and this store didn't sell it...let alone could she afford it. "I gotta call you back, Lulu." Mimi hung up and opened the box, curiosity peeked. Inside were photographs of her as a baby, which she had never seen. She had hundreds of them, all of them with her wrapped up in a cute pink fatigue blanket and half of them had Flaky holding her with a sad smile. The other half had some green bear dressed in cameo pants and jacket with a matching baret, like hers. He was smiling really big and one of the pictures had him, Flaky, and a sleeping Mimi at a park. "...Is that my...dad?" She flipped the photo around and read the back:

_Me, Flippy, and Mimi_

_Mimi's first barbeque_

_Happy Tree Park_

Mimi stared, "I'm from Happy Tree Town?!"

* * *

Mimi-I've barely even HEARD of Happy Tree Town, how am I from there?!

Mysterious. isn't it...Parents do nothing but lie!

Flaky-(shakes her head) No we don't.

Santa Claus.

Flaky-Well-

The Tooth Fairy.

Flaky-Y'see-

The Easter Bunny.

Flaky-Now that's real!

HOW?!

Flaky-(points at Sara who's holding colored eggs)

I hate you all right now...R&R, okay...? ESPECIALLY YOU RITA!


End file.
